superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicken Little credits
Full credits for Chicken Little Directed by *Mark Dindal Produced by *Randy Fullmer Story by *Mark Dindal *Mark Kennedy Screenplay by *Steve Bencich *Ron J. Friedman *Ron Anderson Score Composed and Conducted by *John Debney Associate Producer *Peter Del Vecho Production Designer *David Womersley Design *Mac George Art Director *Ian Gooding Co-Art Director *Dan Cooper Editor *Dan Molina Visual Effects Supervisor *Steve Goldberg CG Supervisors *Kevin Geiger *Kyle Odermatt Technical Supervisor *Eric Powers Production Manager *Paul Lanum Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Head of Story *Mark Kennedy Animation Supervisor *Eamonn Butler Layout Supervisor *Terry Moews Effects Supervisor *Dale Mayeda Modeling Lead *Corey Smith Skinning Lead/Character Finaling Lead *Michael Kuehn Rigging Lead *Ramiro Camilo Gomez Look Development Lead *Jason MacLeod Sequence Leads *Kenneth Brain *Alessandro Jacomini *Mohit Kallianpur *Brian Leach *Adolph Lusinsky *Mark Siegel *Umakanth Thumrugoti Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Robert L. Sephton Visual Development & Design Character Design *Mark Dindal *Joe Moshier *Tom Ellery *Don Hall *Jeff Ranjo Visual Development *Thomas Cardone *Karen deJong *Colin Eckart *Sean Eckols *Natalie Franscioni-Karp *Carol Hayden *Alessandro Jacomini *Adolph Lusinsky *Kelly McGraw *Greg Miller *Kevin Nelson *Jeff Ranjo *Dan Read *Michelle Lee Robinson *Leonard Robledo *Kyle Strawitz *Matsune Suzuki *Chuck Tappan *Umakanth Thumrugoti Story Story Artists *John Norton *Tom Ellery *Jeff Ranjo *Mark Walton *Kevin Deters *Don Hall *Chris Williams *Michael Lester Additional Story Material by *Robert L. Baird *Daniel Gerson Additional Screenplay Material by *Sara Parriott *Josann McGibbon Additional Dialogue by *David Reynolds *Sandra Tsing Loh Additional Story Artists *Chris Ure *Dean Wellins *Nathan Greno *Byron Howard *Aurian Redson Casting Casting by *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Additional Casting by *Matthew Jon Beck *Mary Hidalgo Cast In Order of Appearance *Chicken Little: Zach Braff *Buck Cluck: Garry Marshall *Mayor Turkey Lurkey: Don Knotts *Mr. Woolensworth: Patrick Stewart *Foxy Loxy: Amy Sedaris *Runt of the Litter: Steve Zahn *Abby Mallard: Joan Cusack *Principal Fetchit: Wallace Shawn *Dog Announcer: Harry Shearer *Melvin: Fred Willard *Tina: Catherine O'Hara *Alien Cop: Patrick Warburton *Ace - Hollywood Chicken Little: Adam West Additional Characters *Goosey Loosey: Mark Walton *Morkubine Porcupine/Coach: Mark Dindal *Fish Out of Water: Dan Molina *Rodriguez/Acorn Mascot/Umpire: Joe Whyte *Kirby: Sean Elmore, Evan Dunn, Matthew Josten *Mama Runt: Kellie Hoover *Hollywood Fish: Will Finn *Hollywood Abby: Dara McGarry *Hollywood Runt: Mark Kennedy Additonal Voices Model Development Modeling Senior Modelers *Christopher Cowan *Joe Kwong *Hal Lewis *David Mooy *James E. Stapp Modelers *Roger Borelli *Chris Keene *Greg Martin *Matsune Suzuki *Joe Whyte Character Sculptures *Corey Smith *James E. Stapp Character Set-Up Senior TD *Kent F. Martin Character TDs *Anders J.L. Beer *Jesus Canal *Glen Claybrook *Ian J. Coony *Frank Hanner *Leland J. Hepler *Nicholas Sanger Hoppe *Candice Miller *Russell L. Smith *Timmy Tompkins *Bruce Wright *John Wilson Yoon Look Development Paint Technical Direction Senior TDs *Mark Hammel *Tal Lancaster Look Development TDs *Charles Colladay *Marcus Hobbs *Stephen V. Hwan *Mohit Kallianpur *Heather Pritchett Layout Character Animation Supervising Animators Animators Charatcer Finaling Effects Animation Effects Design *Mauro Maressa Effects Animation Shot Finaling Digital Paint Artist *Lisa A. Fisher Editorial Associate Editor *Catherine Apple First Assistant Editor *Carol Folgate Additional Editorial *Tim Mertens *Jessica Ambinder-Rojas *Ellen Keneshea *Mark Hester Animation Editors / Track Readers *James Melton *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Department Managers Production Managements Production Accountant *Liza Breuninger Administration Manager *Vicki Case Digital Resources Administration *Alan Botvinick Asst. Mgr. Production Communication *Peter John Vaughan Managers of Disk Space *Benjamin Lemon *Brenda McGirl Technical Direction Senior TD *Mark Hammel Senior Software TDs *Sean D. Jenkins *Chris Springfield Software TDs *Allen Corcorran *Scott Mankey *Jeff Sadler Assistant TDs Music “One Little Slip” *Written by Ed Robertson and Steven Page *Performed by Barenaked Ladies *Produced by Jim Scott and Barenaked Ladies *Recorded by Jim Scott *Mixed by Tom Lord-Alge “All I Know” *Written by Jimmy Webb *Produced by John Ondrasik *Performed by Five for Fighting *Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf *Five for Fighting appears courtesy of Aware/Columbia Records “Stir It Up” *Written by Danny Sembello and Allee Willis *Performed by Patti LaBelle and Joss Stone *Produced by Mark Hammond *Recorded by Dave Dillbeck *Mixed by Serban Ghenea *Patti LaBelle appears courtesy of Def Soul Classics/Island Def Jam *Joss Stone appears courtesy of EMI Music North America “Shake A Tail Feather” *Written by Otha Hayes, Verlie Rice and Andre Williams *Performed by The Cheetah Girls *Produced by Robbie Buchanan *Recorded by Pieter Schlosser *Mixed by Nathaniel Kunkel *The Cheetah Girls appear courtesy of Walt Disney Records “Nants' Ingonyama” *Music and Lyrics by Hans Zimmer and Lebo M. “Gonna Make You Sweat” *Written by Robert Clivillés and Frederick Williams *Performed by C+C Music Factory *Courtesy of Columbia Records *By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment “Raiders of the Lost Ark Theme” *Written and Performed by John Williams *Courtesy of Lucasfilm, Ltd. “We Are the Champions” *Written by Freddie Mercury “Wannabe” *Written by Victoria Beckham, Melanie Brown, Emma Bunton, Melanie C, Geri Halliwell, Matt Rowe and Richard Stannard “Stayin' Alive” *Written by Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb and Robin Gibb “It's the End of the World as We Know It” *Written by Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Michael Mills and Michael Stipe *Performed by R.E.M. *Courtesy of I.R.S. Records *Under license from EMI Film & Television Music “It's Too Late” *Written by Carole King and Toni Stern “I Will Survive” *Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren “Ain't No Mountain High Enough” *Written by Nick Ashford and Valerie Simpson *Performed by Diana Ross *Courtesy of Motown Records *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Lollipop” *Written by Julius Dixson and Beverly Ross “Don't Go Breaking My Heart” *Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Supervising Orchestrator *Brad Dechter Orchestrations by *Frank Bennett *Mike Watts *Don Nemitz Additional Orchestrations by *Jeff Atmajian *Kevin Kaska *Andrew Kinney Song Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Score Music Editors *Jim Harrison *Jeff Carson Score Recorded and Mixed by *Shawn Murphy Music Production Manager *Andrew Page Orchestral Assembly by *Robert Wolff Additional Score Recording by *Wolfgang Amadeus Music Production Coordinator *Lydia Paweski Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Siobhan Sullivan Score Coordinator *Lola Debney Score Production Supervisor *Melanie Mullens Hoyson Pre-Production Music Coordinator *Deniece Larocca-Hall Songs Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent Vocal Contractor *Bobbi Page Music Preparation *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Library Character Performance Tracks Produced & Arranged by *Steve Shapiro Vocal Coaching by *Nelson Kole *Sam Kriger Production Production Coordinators Production Assistant Post Production Post Production Coordinator Brent W. Hall Assistant Sound Editor Christopher Pinkston Additional Post Production Coordinator Valerie Ann Flueger Sound Services Buena Vista Sound Services Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Christian P. Minkler Original Dialogue Mixers James RNR Sandweiss Doc Kane Supervising ADR Editor Thomas G. Whiting Dialogue / ADR Editor Linda Folk Supervising Foley Editor Christopher Flick First Assistant Editor F. Scott Taylor Sound Effects Editor Adam Kopald Sound Effects / Foley Editor Jeff Sawyer Foley by One Step Up Foley Artists Dan O'Connell John Cucci Foley Mixers James Ashwell Richard Duarte Dubbing Recordist Gabriel Guy Additional Dubbing Recordist Vince Caro ADR Group Voice Casting Terri Douglas Digital Color Timing Supervisor Bruce Tauscher Digital Film Colorist Timothy Peeler Color Timer Chris De La Guardia Digital Imaging Post Supervisor Robert H. Bagley Title Design by Susan Bradley Film Design Film and Digital Services Digital Traning Technology The Graphics Software Group The Media Group The Process Software Group Asset Managements Tools Editoral/Playback Tools Production Managents Tools Production Pipiles Tools Shot Finaling Tools The Technical Suppret Group Techncal Suppret Engineers The Systems Group Data and Services Special Thanks To The Following Walt Disney Feature Animation Suppret Staff Whose Tireless Efforts Meda This Film Possible Special Thanks To maquettes Atomic Monkey dance reefrence Iniy Movie Is Dedicated In The Memory Of Joe Grant (1908-2005) Prints By TECHNICOLOR Kodak Motion Picture Film FUGIFILM Motion Picture Film Soundtrack Available On Walt Disney Records 2005 Disney Enterprises Inc All Rights Reserved